Such cleaning plants are known from the state of the art.
In particular, multi-chamber or multi-station cleaning plants are known wherein the internal transportation of the workpieces from station to station is accomplished by means of conveying devices such as walking beam conveyers, lift-over devices or roller-track conveyers for example.
In the case of the conveying devices used up to now for the internal transportation of the workpieces within the plant, the orientation of the workpieces does not vary. At best, the workpiece is rotated within a cleaning station about a horizontal or vertical axis of rotation. In the case where use is made of walking beam conveyers, the retention time of the workpiece in a cleaning station is also unalterable and is of the same length in each of the cleaning stations. For every change in the workpiece requiring cleaning and for each change in the cleaning process, the cleaning plant must be reconfigured.